Power Pack
Power Pack''vis an animated series based on the Marvel Comics series created by Lousie Simonson and June Brigman. It is the second half of the new ''Marvel Action Hour. Plot Alex, Julie, Jack, and Katie Power are four ordinary siblings living with their parents in Virginia, until the night their parents are abducted by reptile like aliens called the Zn'rxs. The "Snarks" plan on using Dr. Power's plans for antimatter converter in order to dominate the universe. Their plans however are halted when a horse like alien named Aelfey Whitemane arrives on Earth, and attempts to warn the Powers, only to be injured. With what remains of his energy, "Whitey" gives each the Power children a different power: *Alex (age 12), an incredibly smart kid, is given the power to control gravity, allowing him to increase or decrease it. *Julie (age 10), a tough talking tomboy, gains the ability to run and fly at super speed, leaving a rainbow like streak in her wake. *Jack (age 7), a trouble making superhero fan, is able to control his body's molcular density and volume, becoming cloud like in the process. *Katie (age 5), an astoundingly imaginitive kindergartener, can distentegrate matter and can absorb energy and fire it as energy orbs from her hands. With these powers,and costumes made of unstable molecules, the Power children save their parents and become the superhero team Power Pack; Alex becomes Zero-G, Julie becomes Lightspeed, Jack becomes Mass Master, and Katie becomes Energizer. But there's one big problem surrounding them: Nobody's going to take kid superheroes seriously. The series is more lighthearted than most other Marvel shows, and often has comedic moments, such as slapstick style fight scenes. But there are some episodes that deviate into more mature issues, such as gun violence, drugs, and child abuse. As for villains, the show's main villains are Queen Maraud, Queen of the Zn'rx, and her son, Prince Jakal. Following their exile to Earth, they blame Power Pack and will stop at nothing to gain their revenge. Another recurring villain in the series is Mr. Carmody, who becomes a nightmarish villain called the Boogeyman. Both parties seek to destroy Power Pack for their own reasons, and will stop at nothing to reach this goal. Cast *Zachary Gordon...Alex Power/Zero-G *Noah Cyrus...Julie Power/Lightspeed *Raymond Ocha...Jack Power/Mass Master * Alina Foley....Katie Power/Energizer *Julie Ann Taylor...Mrs. Power *Rob Paulson...Dr. Power *Barbra Goodson...Queen Maraud *Jason Marsden...Prince Jakal *Frank Welker...Boogeyman Guest Characters *Rino Romano .... Captain America, Cyclops, Iron-Man *Clancy Brown .... Ben Grimm/The Thing, Maximus the Mad *Jeff Bennett.....Fandral, Toad, The Leader, Von Strucker, The Vulture. *Corey Burton....M.O.D.O.K, Odin, Dr. Octopus, Prof. Xiaviar. *Tara Strong.....Mary Jane Watson *Jason Marsden.....Spider-Man *Mark Hamill.....Dr. Doom, Mr. Sinister, Mysterio. *Diedrich Bader....Hank McCoy/Beast *Gina Gershon.....Mystique *Ron Perlman.....Magneto, Agent Trask *Kevin Michael Richardson....Green Goblin, Juggernaut, The Hulk, Rhino. *Jonathan Freeman....Kang *Dee Bradley Baker....Zzax, Taskmaster *Will Friedle...Human Torch *James Arnold Taylor....Thor, Young Stan Lee *Gilbert Gottfried......Mojo *Andrea Baker.....Mrs. Marvel, Maria Hill *Samuel Jackson....Nick Fury *Cree Summer...Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Black Widow *Steven Blum....Wolverine *John DiMaggio...Skurge the Executioner, Collosus *Larry Cedar...Loki *John Kassir...Deadpool Adapted Storylines *'Power Pack and the Avengers': Loosly adapted from the Marvel Adventures miniseries, and a crossover with the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes in which the Pack teams up with various members of the Avengers to battle villains such as Taskmaster, and Kang the Conqueror *'Crack Up!': Adapted from Power Pack# 30, in which crack takes the life of one of Alex's friends. Who should do the series? GiriHu animation, who provided the art on the Marvel Adventure Power Pack miniseries Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:TV Series